Luck of the Irish
by StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: Darcy McGrath is labeled as the weird, quiet kid who believes in fairies and the girl with hair larger than life. Someone sees past that, and gets to know the real Darcy McGrath. The Darcy McGrath that only Elijah Mikaelson knows. The Darcy McGrath Niklaus Mikaelson wants to know. Klaus/Oc/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ) Guess who finally updated something? Yes, everybody, I am back. If you've been reading my other story, no worries, I will be updating that soon. I just felt I needed a change in writing, so Darcy and her** **whacked out family came to mind! Enjoy everyone, and please review (´•ω•̥`) it really makes me happy.**

* * *

Darcy's family was a modern day Weasley family. The entire household having flaming red hair, and the abundance of children; five to be exact. Going from oldest to youngest, there's Vivian, Garrett, Darcy, Charlotte, and Ivy. Darcy was exactly in the middle, but never felt like she was being neglected. No, in fact, she felt like her parents were a bit too smothering at times, but she never really minded.

Now, with being one of the only families with red hair in a small town like Mystic Falls, you tend to get looks. Their eyes examining Darcy's family like they were a sideshow act from a traveling circus, and oh goodness the whispers. No, they weren't horribly disfigured, they just had large amounts of hair. Most people tended to stay away from Darcy McGrath for just that reason.

Her hair resembled a lion's mane, and it was usually very tangled. She tried to brush it, but as she's said, "I lost like two hair brushes in there, I'm not going through that again."

Another reason tended to stay away from the girl was because she was just strange. When someone tried to talk to her, she usually responded with a thick Irish accent, "You looking for something? If it's fairies, you're looking in the wrong place."

Darcy's childlike imagination made her seem silly, childish, and stupid, so most people didn't tend take her seriously when she had something intelligent to say. That make her furious, but she keeps her award winning temper at bay when at school. She has to keep her 'quiet kid' act in line.

Her family knows about her temper, and has had to face her wrath many times. She hasn't broken anything since accidentally throwing a glass at the wall. Well, she claims it was an accident, but this has happened more than once, so her family knows it's not an accident.

* * *

"Darcy, get up, it's time for school!" Darcy's ears perked at the voice of her mother yelling from the kitchen.

She yawned and slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes groggily. Man, she hated mornings. She only wished a natural disaster would happen so she wouldn't have to face the torture called High School.

"Do I really have to go today?" she yelled back, pushing the covers off of her.

"Yes, you need a somewhat decent education! I know that none of the teachers know how to do their job correctly, but you still need to go!" her mother hollered back, her loud voice echoing through the house.

"Why are you two so loud in the mornings? Dear God, I just want to wake up with no noise for once!" Garrett's voice croaked from the room across from hers.

"There ain't no rest for the wicked, Garrett!" Charlotte's voice sang from beside Darcy. Darcy squinted, looking at Charlotte's bed which was on the opposite wall.

"It is _too_ early to be making song references." Darcy groaned, slipping out of her cozy bed.

Charlotte laughed and jumped out of bed. Darcy always wondered why Charlotte was so full of energy in the mornings. She always suspected Charlotte might be a pixie in disguise, but she shook off the thought a while ago.

Just as Darcy padded to her dresser, she heard a loud bang and a hiss in pain. Vivian is up. Vivian was really clumsy; she couldn't walk a straight line if her life depended on it.

"You OK in there?" Darcy's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm just peachy, mom, thanks for asking!" Vivian has always had a smart mouth.

"Well damn, next time I won't ask!" her mother responded back.

Darcy snickered as she picked out her usual outfit. She threw on the black pants that have been through its fair share of roughhousing, and a dark green over sized sweater. She was pretty insecure about her body, so she found that wearing large sweaters made her feel better.

Darcy walked over to her shared closet and grabbed her black fold over combat boots. She found two random socks and put them on, not bothering to check if they were clean or not.

"Are you going to come eat breakfast, or is Garrett going to be eating your pancakes?" her mother asked, knocking slightly on Darcy's door.

"Yeah, I'm coming, just hold on a minute," she told her mother.

Darcy heard her mother's footsteps, indicating that she was off to the kitchen to feed the army she called a family.

She slipped on her shoes and stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway, going to the second door on the left and barged in.

"Can't you learn how to knock, you heathen?" Ivy screamed at her older sister.

"I just need to brush my teeth," Darcy mumbled walking over to the sink and grabbing her tooth brush.

"You're not going to respond? Come on! I was wide open!" Ivy threw a concerned look over to her older sister who was slowly brushing her teeth.

"I'm super tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Darcy said after she rinsed her mouth.

Her little sister, Ivy, reminded Darcy of a troll. Bright red hair sticking up all over the place, and her gremlin like size made it impossible not to think that.

"Come on, Ivy, let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry, and I'm not going to school today." Ivy argued.

"What do you mean, not going to school?" Darcy asked suspiciously.

"I'm sick," Ivy shrugged her small shoulders.

"Then get away from me! You know how easily I get sick!" Darcy rushed out of the bathroom, not wanting to share the nasty germs the goblin in the bathroom had to offer.

As Darcy walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with the aroma of pancakes and orange juice. Her stomach growled as she plopped down and look at the two pancakes on her plate.

"This looks great," Darcy stared at the pancakes like a dragon staring at a pot of gold.

"I know how you like your pancakes, honey." Her mom placed a glass of orange juice beside the plate of pancakes and walked over to the sink to start on dishes.

As Darcy stuffed her face with the sugary confection, she listened to her siblings converse among themselves.

"So me and Maria are probably going to go to the movies tonight," Garrett said with his mouth stuffed full of pancakes.

"Did your father and I not teach you proper manners, Garrett? Close your damn mouth when there's food in it!" The eldest red head scolded from the kitchen sink.

"Where did you get the money to pay for the movies, Garrett?" Vivian smirked, waving her fork at him.

"I got a job!" he said triumphantly.

Ivy almost did a spit take, and Charlotte choked on her food. Vivian slammed her hand on the smaller girl's back.

"Who would hire you? You look like a dirty hippie." Darcy mumbled, pointing out his unruly red hair and slight stubble.

"I'm working at the grocery store, thank you very much!" He flushed red.

"I, for one, am proud of our little bitch boy." Charlotte grinned at her brother.

"Stop ragging on your brother and finish eating, it's almost time to get on the bus," their mother scolded.

"Have fun at school, kiddies!" Vivian stood up from the table and placed her plate and fork in the sink.

"Have fun at the unemployment line, Viv'!" Ivy smirked.

"I just graduated high school! Lay off, Ivy! You're not even out of middle school yet!" Vivian yelled from the hallway.

"Ivy, go back to bed. You're going to get everyone sick,"Everyone agreed with their mother's words.

"Have fun at school, chumps." Ivy wheezed out. Her petite jumped off of the seat and walked back into the hallway, presumably to her room.

"It's almost seven, get out the door and meet the bus!" The McGrath mother basically pushed three of her kids out the door, not before throwing their book bags at them.

"I thought you and Maria broke up." Darcy said to Garrett as they walked to the end of their ridiculously long driveway.

"That was just a rumor that asshole, Derek, started. His friend Tyler Lockwood wanted to get with her at some point, I'm pretty sure. Derek then started saying that we broke up and bada-bing." Garrett shrugged.

Darcy nodded and looked at the woods around their driveway. The McGrath family lived about ten miles out of town, far away in the woods. Darcy only thanked God that they got decent service at their house.

Charlotte nodded off to music on her mp3 and Garrett started tapping away on his cellphone. Darcy wasn't used to silence, but she was used to being silent. By nature, she was usually very quiet, only talkative when she was around very loud people. She just felt like it wasn't her place to start a conversation, if they wanted to talk to her, they would speak first.

She quickened her pace as she saw the bus's lights flash. She quickly stepped on the bus and walked to the very back seat, sitting in the worn seat. She placed her book bag beside her as her siblings filed in the bus, going to the back as well. Garrett took his normal seat across from Darcy and Charlotte sat in front of her.

"Being the first people on the bus has its perks," Garrett noted before going back to his phone.

Darcy nodded and looked out the window, watching the scenery speed by. 'I wonder why the Gilbert gang hasn't been at school lately.' she thought as she fiddled with her fingers. 'I mean, there has so be some reason why they haven't been here. Maybe one of them got sick, and then infected the rest?' she pondered the thought hard.

She's never really spoken to them, only the occasional greeting when Darcy was working at the local crafts shop. Bonnie was usually the kindest of the three, or at least Darcy thought so. Bonnie and her have been somewhat friends for about a year or so. They didn't talk often, but they did acknowledge each other.

She was really curious; she wanted to know why they weren't at school. At heart, she was a nosy person. She wanted to know everything about everybody, which made her ease drop; a lot. She felt like she knew everyone at school, just from hearing bits and pieces of conversations of their conversations and gossip.

"Hey Darcy, can you help me with my math homework? I kind of," Charlotte shook the large haired girl out of her thoughts. "Didn't do it."

"Yeah, sure. Give it to me." she said curtly.

She knew Charlotte didn't want help; she wanted answers. Darcy, being the only one of her siblings who was actually good at math, was usually 'helping' them.

Charlotte handed Darcy the paper and gave her a pencil. 'Geometry? Easy.' Darcy smirked and quickly started writing down answers.

"Calculator," Darcy said and Charlotte immediately handed her a graphing calculator.

Within thirty minutes, all fifteen math problems were done and their bus had arrived at school. She handed her sisters homework back to her and walked off the bus, avoiding elementary school kids that were in the isle.

She spotted Bonnie who was walking alone to the school and walked over to her. She knocked shoulders with her and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Darcy." Bonnie said, sending Darcy a weak smile.

"You don't sound that peppy today, whats the dealio?" Darcy asked.

"Just some stuff, it's no big deal." she brushed the red headed girl off.

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener," Darcy prodded.

"Well this guy is being," Bonnie paused for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. "This guy is being real bothersome."

Darcy nodded, motioning for her to continue. "And the guy won't, ugh, he won't leave Stefan and Elena alone because,"

"Because their PDA is disgusting?"

Bonnie giggled before continuing. "The guy has a past with Stefan. Him and his sister."

"That's pretty scandalous. You don't have to continue." Darcy and Bonnie walked to their history class in comfortable silence.

Darcy noticed as she walked in that there was someone in her seat. There was no assigned seats, but people usually sat in the same spot, Darcy included. She heard Bonnie sigh beside her before she walked over to Elena and Caroline, who were watching Stefan walk in the class.

'I'm not even going to bother.' Darcy sighed as she walked to a new seat.

The bell soon rang and everyone was seated. Mr Saltzman sauntered in, sat down at his desk, and started shuffling through papers.

"Sorry I'm late," Darcy looked to the door to see a blonde girl walk in and sit down in the empty seat beside her.

"Who are you?" Mr Saltzman asked, looking at the Gilbert gang for a split second, then back to the blonde.

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

* * *

It was quite weird that this new girl was in most of her classes, but that was a given. There were a lot of seats in her classes because no one usually took them. She only had twelve people in her calculus class, nine in her AP English class, and her journalism class was barely breaking double digits.

She kind of wanted to talk to this Rebekah, but she was very intimidating. She was very beautiful, she was tall, and she was leaking confidence out of every orifice. Darcy was average in looks, she was considered one of the shortest kids in her year, and had little to no confidence.

"Who can tell me who is the Finn referred to in chapter five?" Mrs Jerkins asked the class.

Nobody raised their hands, and Rebekah looked lost. What book were they talking about? This lousy teacher didn't explain what was going on to her, and she was confused. Rebekah looked to her left and saw the large haired girl shrink slightly in her chair.

That girl was in every class of hers today, and yet she doesn't know her name or what she sounds like.

"Darcy, do you know the answer?"

The red haired girl went bright red before answering, "She's Nick's domestic help."

Rebekah was taken back by such an accent. That was such a thick accent for somebody who lived so far away from Ireland.

"At least somebody in this class is paying attention." Mrs Jerkins went back to discussing whatever book they were reading.

She wanted to know what this class was reading, and now that she knew this human's name, she could ask.

"Psst, Darcy." Darcy looked to her right and saw Rebekah slightly motioning to her.

"What are we reading?" she asked.

"The Great Gatsby," she whispered back with a slight stutter.

"Thanks." she said curtly before returning her eyes to the front.

'That was odd to say the least.' she thought as she flipped to chapter six and started on the assignment in class.

* * *

"I'm going to work, tell Garrett to take out the trash when you get home or dad will flip."Darcy told Charlotte as they walked out of the school.

"I got you sister from another mister." Charlotte fist bumped Darcy's limp hand before rushing to the bus.

"But we have the same dad," Darcy trailed off.

'That child is so weird.' She shook her head before she took off walking to town.

"I can't wait to get to work today," Darcy stepped over a crack in the sidewalk, and flipped her hair out of her face.

"I get paid." she grinned.

Ten minutes of walking and she was at Mystic Falls only craft store. She opened the door and bells jingled, warning the owner that she had arrived.

"Hows my favorite worker today?" Missy walked out from the backroom and hugged the shorter girl.

"I'm your only worker, Missy. Was it busy today?" She wiggled out of the elderly lady's grasp and put on the apron that was hanging from old wooden hanger beside the door.

"Oh, you know, the usually." she smiled, running her dark wrinkled hands on her apron.

"Were you playing with the pottery wheel?" Darcy questioned, looking at Missy's apron that was now coated with wet clay.

"Of course not! I was paying bills and being an adult!" Missy argued.

Darcy laughed and shook her head. She considered Missy her second mother, and moments like these made her glad she worked here.

"I'm going to go back to doing adult things, go do your teenager things," Missy walked back into the backroom, leaving the red head to handle the register.

Just as Darcy settled herself on the spinning chair behind the register, the bell jingled. She took a deep breathe before forcing a friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome to Crafty Hands, how may I assist you?"

"Ah yes, I am looking for your finest paints."

She looked up from the register and almost gasped. This man was beautiful. She tried not to flush red, but her face heated up and she quickly fanned her face and tried not to make it obvious that she was blushing.

"Darling, where could I find those paints? This is the only store in the town that sells paint," he asked, his tone insinuating that he was in a hurry.

"Right, right. I'll get them from the back," she stuttered, rushing to the backroom.

"Where are our paints?" she asked Missy in a hurry.

"Over on the shelf over there, why?" the dark skinned lady asked, not bothering to stop making pottery.

"This guy came in and asked for paint!" She nearly ran to the shelf and grabbed as much paint as she could carry.

"Sir, I've got you the paint you asked for!" she quickly walked to the front of the store and placed the paints on the counter top.

"These will do," he said, looking down at the paints.

"Let me just ring that up for you," she trailed off.

She didn't know his name. She's never seen him here before, or anywhere in Mystic Falls to be exact. Who was this guy?

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson." he stated, smiling at her.

"Um, Darcy McGrath," She held out a shaky hand for him to shake, but instead he grasped it lightly and kissed it.

"I'll be back tomorrow for more paint." Klaus handed Darcy a credit card, not even bothering to ask the total.

"OK," she stuttered.

Darcy placed all the paints in a plastic bag and handed it to him. He waved a little goodbye before walking out of the store.

"That must have been Rebekah's brother. They do have the same last name," she said out loud.

"I need to know more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah yes hello again readers, it has been a long time hasn't it? Sorry for the very overdue update, I just procrastinate so much. This is a short chapter, but it was meant to give Darcy's family a little limelight. Enjoy, party people!**

* * *

"New people in Mystic Falls? You must be joking!" Vivian said as Darcy hopped into her banged up minivan.

"No, I'm not joking." Darcy looked at her older sister as she pulled away from the curb and drove down the street.

"Is he cute? Do you think they have more siblings? Do you think there's one in my grade?" Ivy popped her head from the backseat and Darcy screeched.

"What are you doing back there you little demon?" Darcy demanded.

"She jumped in the van before I had a chance to hit her in the face." Vivian glared at Ivy through the rear view mirror.

"I high doubt any of them are in your grade. Besides, you're too young for dating," Darcy told her younger sister.

"At least I can get a date." Ivy stuck out her tongue and Darcy fumed silently.

'Whatever, you little shit. I hope you drown.' she thought bitterly.

"Mom and Dad are having date night tonight, Garrett and Maria are going to the movies, Charlotte, Anika, and I are going bowling, and Ivy is going to bed when she gets home. You'll basically have the house to yourself, short shit." Vivian commented.

"Fun." Darcy muttered.

It kind of hurt her that nobody made plans with her today, but that's usually what happened. She didn't blame them either. She was usually a buzz kill when she wasn't in the mood for social interaction; which was basically all the time.

"Don't give me that attitude! I would have taken you too if I knew you were actually good at bowling." Vivian blew a raspberry at Darcy who was slightly pouting.

"I didn't even want to go bowling with you and your girlfriend." she sneered.

"And Charlotte. Don't forget that little freak of nature." the older girl noted.

"Don't remind me."

"So how's senior year going? Skipping a grade this late and all?" Vivian asked.

"It's there." Darcy looked at the scenery from her window.

"You really need to clean this car. It's filthy in here, and it smells like eight week old McDonalds." Ivy gagged from the backseat.

"If you didn't jump in the car, you wouldn't have to smell it." Vivian shot back.

"Touché." Ivy snapped her fingers.

"To answer your question, Ivy. Yes, he was very cute."

* * *

Elijah walked up to the small white house in the middle of the woods with a motive in his head. While in Mystic Falls, he had become his known alias of Elijah Smith, and while maybe Elena Gilbert and her friends know his identity, the rest of the population didn't know a thing.

He had come across a piece of knowledge that would better suit his alias. Stefanie McGrath was the person so see about the history in Virginia, and her husband William knew everything about the plant life.

'You are Elijah Smith, the Historian.' he reminded himself.

He knocked on the dull white door and within two seconds of him knocking, someone had already opened the door. A lanky women with dark red hair opened the door and smiled brightly.

"You must be Mr Smith! I'm Stefanie McGrath, Mystic Falls local Historian, but of course you probably already know that! Come in, come in. I'll brew some coffee for you." She rushed back into her home with a slightly put-back Elijah following her.

"I'm much more of a tea fan, if you have any." he commented as he looked around the house.

The walls were an eggshell white and there were multiple pieces of squishy looking furniture thrown around the open living room. In fact, most of the house was open. There were multiple book bags flung on kitchen chairs, and a running shoe was sitting beside the kitchen table, while the other one was near the front door. Some freshly baked cookies were sitting on the island in the kitchen along with the book _The Lord of the Flies._ The house looked quite lived in.

"Ignore the mess, most of my children haven't come home from school yet, so they haven't had a chance to clean up." Stefanie waved her hand around the mess and laughed a bit. "Would you like a cookie while you wait for the coffee?" She seemed to have missed him asking for tea, so he reminded her that he would prefer tea.

"I'm sorry, dear. My short term memory is absolutely dreadful." She walked over to one of the cabinets hanging from the wall and searched them.

"My husband and kids are coffee fanatics, me included. My daughter, Darcy, really likes tea though and usually has a selection in one of these cabinets." she said as she searched through more cabinets.

"Aha! I hope you don't mind Earl Grey, that's all she drinks." She grasped the tea bag and went into another cabinet and got a tea cup.

"I don't mind at all." he said, mentally nodding in approval for this girl's taste in tea.

"Oh, here's the bus." Stefanie commented as she put the tea pot on the stove.

"Mom! We're home!" Elijah looked at the door as a tall skinny boy walked in and flung himself on one of the squishy chairs.

"Darcy said you have to take out the trash, Garrett! Dad's gonna flip his shit if you don't!" A girl with her flaming red hair in a messy bun walked in and slammed the door shut.

"I can't put you in the trash, Charlotte! You're too fat to fit in the garbage can!" Garrett shot back.

"Guys, don't be so rude to each other! We have a guest, if you can see!" Stefanie said from the kitchen.

"No, it's fine. They remind me of my siblings." Stefanie put a cup of steaming water on the island and placed a tea bag in the cup.

"So I understand you need some books about the history of this town?" the tall woman asked Elijah.

"Ah, yes, that would serve my research very well." One question rang through Elijah's mind, and he just had to ask.

"You have such a thick accent for someone who lives so far away from Ireland." Elijah took a sip from his tea.

"Someone asks me that at least once a week." she shook her head and laughed slightly.

"My husband and I moved here from Ireland a couple years after Ivy was born. The accent just stuck with us I guess."

"We're secretly leprechauns. We're here to steal all your _Lucky Charms_." Garrett said in an exaggerated accent.

Stefanie held back a giggle and Charlotte barked out a laugh.

"So, with the history books," Elijah started.

"Oh, yes, yes, the history books. Here, follow me, I'll show you where I keep my babies." Stefanie beckoned for the Original to follow her as she walked down the hallway.

Elijah was curious as to where she kept her 'other babies'. The house looked like it didn't have anymore rooms for her to store her books, and there were no stairs to go upstairs. The red haired woman opened the last door on the right and walked down a flight of wooden steps. Elijah followed her closely, and was slightly concerned about the cobweb that was resting near the door.

When he made it to the bottom step, he was put back. He thought the basement would be full of dust and cobwebs, and maybe even another one her children just laying in a puddle of their own filth, but no. It was a sight to be seen.

There was a library in the basement. A fully stocked library. Not just that, but there was a cello sitting in one of the corners of the large basement, which was carpeted with a fuzzy black substance. Besides the cello, there was a shelf full of VHS tapes an DVD cases. On the wall on his left, there was a large flat screen with a Playstation sitting on the ground beside it. A large gray sectional was placed in front of the television, and there was a worn down coffee table in front of the couch.

Behind the steps laid a pool table and a couple of pool sticks leaned against the wall. Stefanie snapped in front of Elijah's face and he quickly brought his attention back to her.

"These are all my records of Mystic Falls, and a little bit of my hometown, but I highly doubt you need those. Go on, enjoy all of these wonderful books and files, and you are free to ask for anything! If you need any cookies or anymore tea or maybe even more files just ask me and I'll happily get it for you." Stefanie said enthusiastically.

Elijah nodded and she rushed back up the stairs, presumably to scold her children. He browsed her collection, running his fingers over some of the books on he shelves.

"She has a nice collection," he mused as he picked up one of the books.

His ears picked up the sound of Stefanie yelling at her children, but her voice held no anger. He missed the days where his mother would scold his siblings with a smile on her face.

"Mom, we're home! I made money, so we don't have to eat Charlotte like we said we were!" he heard a deeper female voice say with amusement.

"Thank god, I was about to look up a recipe for oven roasted teenager." Stefanie said.

Elijah picked up a book about Mystic Falls' wildlife and flip through its contents. He had seemed to lose himself in the book, because he didn't notice that someone was coming down the rickety stairs.

"Oh goodness."


End file.
